SWAT
The SWAT ('''S'pecial 'W'eapons 'A'nd 'T'actics)'' team is a Counter-Terrorist faction featured in Condition Zero: Deleted Scenes and Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. Overview The SWAT is the American counterpart of the Japanese Kidotai, Special Riot units. Like their Navy SEAL counterparts, they master assaults and raids, in some missions, they assist the SWAT on permanent notice (in Miami Heat), or the SWAT can plain handle (in Turn of the Crank). Uniform The SWAT Team, varying on the mission and team, wears different uniforms. For the Modesto SWAT Team, it will be light green combat fatigues with a green camouflage helmet, a black Kevlar assault vest, most members have the faces covered with black balaclavas. For the Miami-Dade SWAT Team, it will be a dark blue combat fatigues, with a black Kevlar assault vest saying "POLICE" on the back and the side (like the GSG-9's POLIZEI on the back in CS and on the side in Deleted Scenes), paired with a dark blue helmet with 4 holes in top, and faces are masked with black balaclavas. Appearances Turn of the Crank In this mission, the California SWAT team from Modesto takes charge. They are tasked with neutralizing Moses Sepulveda, a Colombian drug lord working with members of a local drug cartel. The player is equipped with a briefcase wired to send a message for the raiding teams and a hidden P228 for self-defense. Moses is aware that it is a bust and manages to escape. He is eventually caught and killed in his office by the player. Miami Heat In this mission, the Miami-Dade SWAT team assess the scene; desperate and heavily armed robbers successfully hold all civilians hostage, and set up demands, saying that a hostage will be killed if their demands are not met in two hours. The player must get to the drainage system, meet up with the rescue team, and rescue all of the hostages in the employee area. After that, the player communicates with the rest of the team to send backup. Two operatives rappel down and one comes in through the window, killing all threats, except the boss whom the player kills, ending the threat. ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive'' The SWAT team hand model features grey sleeves with black gloves. They were introduced to the Beta in the August 10 2012 update and appear on two maps: *Bank *Safehouse In both maps they fight the Professionals Equipment The SWAT is known to use the following equipment: *Colt M4A1 Assault Rifles *Ingram MAC-10 Submachineguns *Benelli M4 Super 90 shotguns *Steyr Scout Sniper Rifles *Heckler&Koch MP5 Submachineguns *Steyr Tactical Machine Pistol (Only used by the player) *Heckler&Koch USP Tactical cal .45 (Only used by the player) *Radio (Only used by the player) *Fiber optic camera (Only used by the player) Vehicles Vehicles used by the Miami-Dade SWAT include a SWAT truck and a Miami Police Department car. They are only seen in Miami Heat. Gallery File:Swat_cali_model.png|California SWAT Uniform File:Swat_miami_model.png|Miami SWAT Uniform Turn.JPG|SWAT Team in Turn of the Crank Okano 1.JPG|SWAT Team in Miami Heat RESCUE TEAM.JPG|The Miami SWAT Team as the Rescue team Miami Intro.JPG|Briefing of the SWAT Team in Miami Heat Trivia: *Currently, the SWAT faction is the only Counter-Strike Condition Zero Deleted Scenes exclusive faction to make a reapparance in CS: GO. *Although not included in Counter-Strike 1.6, there is a reference to the SWAT faction in the map description of de_survivor. External links *SWAT at Wikipedia Category:Factions